The hydroxyl-terminated polylactone polyesters are known materials that have found many useful applications in the ink and coating fields. However, in some instances they or their derivatives or formulations are not adequate for a particular use. This invention pertains to new polylactone polyesters derivatives produced by the reaction thereof with alkylene oxides as well as the acrylyl functional derivatives of the products from such reaction.